We Know
by youtubeismytherapist
Summary: Or, 10 people who knew Alison DiLaurentis was in love before she did.
1. Aria

Ali looked over at Emily as she made a sandcastle. There was something so adorable about it that Ali couldn't supress her smile, didn't even bother trying. She remembered last year, when Hanna had done the same thing, she'd snapped at her for being so immature but somehow, Alison couldn't find in herself to do it right now. Maybe it was because she was in a good mood or because Spencer seemed to be in an especially judgmental mood today.

But something told her it had more to do with Emily. Somehow, Ali didn't have the heart to go up to Emily and call her out for how childish she was being. Yet, strangely enough Ali knew she would have no problem doing the same thing to Hanna or Aria or Spencer.

She just couldn't figure it out. Whatever, maybe writing it down in her diary later would help Ali understand why she was being such a softie.

Meanwhile, Aria looked up from _Great Expectations_ and at Alison thoughtfully. It was comparing Estella and Ali that made Aria look up in the first place but she was greeted by an unexpected sight. The Alison DiLaurentis, Queen of Mean was watching Emily Fields make a sandcastle. Instead of scowling and telling her what a baby she was, Ali looked on with a soft smile and a strange look in her blue eyes. Usually her eyes reminded Aria of ice, but today it was like all the ice had melted. They were calm and almost soft.

Puzzled, Aria frowned. What was going on? Was she in an alternate universe? "What are you staring at Aria? Don't you have better things to do?" Snapped Alison. Her eyes were suddenly icy again and her smile was gone replaced by a scowl.

"Ali. I-I... I don't think that's very nice." Emily stammered. Her face was bright red and her hands were clammy but Ali was being really mean. Hanna and Spencer looked up now, curious about the impending fight or Alison's next comment. "Whatever." She said simply. It was so strange, to see Alison brush any kind of criticism off so easily. Usually there'd be a well-placed insult or a thinly veiled threat or at the very least a back-handed compliment. Never before had Alison simply let it go, that just wasn't who she was.

Even Emily seemed a little taken aback. "What?" She frowned confused. Ali noticed her mistake quickly, she was too kind, too soft on her. "This day is too beautiful for a silly little fight to ruin it. Don't you think, girls?" She asked turning to them with a smile.

They seemed to accept Alison's excuse easily, but Aria still felt like something was off.

Soon, Aria decided that she was going to get to the bottom of this. She didn't have anything outrageously interesting going on in her life and maybe this could be like a fun project. So, Aria decided the first step was to find out what was in Ali's journal. It was morally wrong in so many ways, but Aria decided to steal it.

After all, Ali knew all their secrets so Aria felt entitled to know hers.

* * *

It's during one of their sleepovers that Aria managed to find out was in Ali's journal. Alison left to go to the restroom so Aria grabbed her phone, taking a picture of all the pages. When she heard footsteps, she quickly closed the journal leaning back and stuffing her phone into the pocket of her pyjama bottoms. "What are you doing?" Ali asked suspiciously. "What?" Aria asked panicked. "You're panting. Oh no... Are you thinking about Noel?" She replied.

"Um... Yeah." Replied Aria awkwardly. Alison narrowed her eyes suspiciously, Aria's heart thumped in her chest. What if Ali didn't believe her? "You perv!" Laughed Ali pushing her shoulder lightly, Aria laughed along relieved.

* * *

 _Great Expectations:_

 _God, I have her melted like putty in my hands. With one quote, my mermaid was enraptured. I could see it on her face, that lovesick smile and stars in her eyes. She's in love with me. I could taste the desperation on her lips with that raspberry bubble-gum her dad sends her. I'm pretty sure it's the greatest scheme ever, I know because I can't stop thinking about it. About how soft her lips were and how she could have anyone under her spell if she was as elegant on land as in water._

 _Sometimes, I like to wonder how much she loved. If she'd stop a bullet for me or move mountains. How far would she go for me?_

 _I don't know why I even care, when boys are into I don't care about this kind of stuff. I suppose it must be because it's so exciting, to know even girls are into me. Even my best friends aren't strong enough or good enough to resist me. That's probably it._ _Because the thing is, I feel different around her. Like, I could do anything, be anything I want. Around the others I don't feel like that. I feel like they don't get me like she does. Right here, looking up at the stars I wonder what she sees when she looks at me._

 _Does she see her best friend? A ice cold, heartless bitch? Or maybe even someone she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Someone to raise her children with, to grow old with._

 _I wanna go to Paris with her. God, she'd look so good on top of the Eiffel Tower, wind in her hair. In my imagination, she's wearing a red dress and looking at me like she always does. She looks at me like I'm the sun, the stars, the moon, the universe, the axis she revolves around._

 _I see her and I just want to break all the rules. Be someone I want be instead of someone I'm supposed to be. I want to make her proud, make her smile, make her laugh._

* * *

 _Oh my God,_ Aria thought. Alison DiLaurentis, Queen of Mean was in love.


	2. Melissa

"Hey Ian." A familiar voice flirted. Alison DiLaurentis smirked rubbing her arm up and down his shoulder. Up and down her boyfriend's shoulder. God, didn't this bitch know not to mess with _Melissa Hastings_? Or was she just that reckless? "Hey." Ian grinned looking not-so-subtly down Alison's slutty top.

Ugh, seriously? Sometimes Melissa seriously wondered why she was with this jerk. Cece smiled at her from across the room, giving her a wave. Oh yeah, because her parents would totally flip if they found out Melissa had not-so-straight feelings for the DiLaurentis' secret transgender daughter. If only she was in another universe. Preferably one where Alison DiLaurentis didn't exist. Even though Melissa felt nothing but disgust for Ian Thomas, it was still frustrating to watch a middle school kid flirt with her property.

She could hear them flirting to each other, but Melissa had zoned out a while ago. Suddenly, she pulled Ian into a kiss as Cece flirted with Eric Kahn. When they pulled away, Melissa looked over to Alison. Unlike Spencer (yeah, Melissa knew about her little sister's crush on her boyfriend), Alison looked unaffected and simply rolled her eyes.

Smirking to herself, Melissa nodded. So, she didn't have a crush on her boyfriend, good.

* * *

As the night wore on, Alison got on her nerves more and more. Between loudly proclaiming to Spencer that Melissa was out to ruin her, to daring Ian to kiss her in Truth or Dare, the bitch just didn't know where to stop. And apparently she wasn't the only one annoyed by Alison's constant flirting with Ian.

Among her band of followers, one person seemed just as annoyed as Melissa. No, it wasn't Spencer, too full of stupid, irrational pride to accept she wasn't the only minor who Ian was drooling over. Or even Hanna, her oblivious nature out-weighing any jealousy of her best (better) friend having a guy with a girlfriend all over her. Or even Aria with her obsession with Noel Kahn cancelling out the moral dilemma of Alison luring in a boy with a girlfriend. Instead it was Emily Fields, with a heart of gold and the girl too focused on the endless charm, that perfect so-called innocent smile, the golden glow of Alison's apparent halo to see the devil horns everyone else saw.

It was Emily Fields who instead of being wrapped in her dull, probably meaningless problems to see Alison for the man-luring, boyfriend-stealing bitch she was. God, even her own sister, the girl who shared Melissa's genes, filled with so much potential, didn't see what she saw. Instead she saw a sister and her hot boyfriend with her best friend who was 'only trying to help'.

It was obvious to literally anyone who had a brain that Emily was hopelessly in love with the devil's incarnate known as Alison DiLaurentis. Or maybe Melissa was just too smart for her own good. Whatever the case, Melissa had to wonder why Alison seemed to tone down the flirting when Emily was around. In fact, Melissa was pretty sure she saw Alison visibly wince when she caught Emily glare at her. Like she was somehow hurt by someone thinking less of her. What did it matter, Melissa wondered, surely Alison's ego is big enough that anything anybody else thought of her still kept her ego at least 100% in tact.

(She says 'at least', because Melissa was pretty sure Alison's ego was around 200%.)

She just didn't understand how Alison was acting so weirdly... Well, it wasn't quite sweet but it seemed to almost resemble it. Melissa remembered acting less lovey-dovey around Ian whenever Cece was around. Remembered sparing her feelings even though people started to get suspiciously. Yes, even Melissa's social status couldn't have kept her from making her girlfriend a little less miserable.

Oh holy crap. Not only did Emily Fields have a crush on the devil's right-hand woman but Satan and Hitler's lovechild herself felt the same way! One of the bitchiest, self-righteous mean girls Melissa had ever met, had a crush on a girl who may as well have a halo on her head and angel wings sprouting from her shoulders. The same girl who put people down and stole people's boyfriends didn't even care for any of the boys she was after. No, she had a huge crush on the sweet girl jock.

And that might be the best blackmail Melissa could have on anyone in a million years.


	3. Mona

**AU: I decided to have Mona see Ali in jail, I just think it would be a really interesting moment. So, instead of Mona's 'murder', Ali was framed for Bethany's murder. Just go with it.**

Mona Vanderwaal was a lot of things, an outcast, a bitchy popular girl, a tormentor but one thing she never was and would be never be, was stupid. Which is why it was obvious to her that Emily was in love with Alison. She could understand a lot of things, concepts most college kids struggled to grasp, but one idea Mona Vanderwaal could never figure was the fact that Alison DiLaurentis' ice cold heart could feel anything but hatred. Dare she even say, love.

However, when the facts were there it was hard to deny it.

It started with the softer smiles, eyes resembling the ocean instead of ice, coming to every Swim Meet, an unexplainable hatred towards Paige McCullers. Things Mona could pass off, maybe Ali was faking love to get darling Emily to fall for her act and maybe there was a chunk of drama involving Paige and Alison, Mona had somehow missed.

So she passed it off, deciding there was no possible way Alison's ice heart had melted. It was only sitting opposite her, charged for Bethany's murder that she could connect the dots. In jail, Alison didn't have her band of followers protecting her or that sharp fashion sense (with an even sharper tongue) or even foundation to hide the bags under her eyes. This right here, was Alison DiLaurentis at her rawest. It should've made Mona feel full of pride or relieved but somehow it gave Mona a weird feeling. Like the feeling she got when she hit Hanna with a rented car.

Guilt. That was the name of it.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Alison. She didn't sound angry or even shocked or hurt. All there was, was exhaustion and sadness. Like she'd given up hope and somehow, it was a jarring sight for Mona instead of a happy one. "You really care about them, don't you?" Mona asked back. Always answer a question with another question. "What makes you say that?" Replied Alison looking curious and maybe a little defensive. Old habits died hard, being brought up believing letting people in, loving them was a weakness instead of a strength didn't leave just like that.

Sighing, Mona decided to end the chain of questions. "Because you have every reason to throw them under the bus. Your lawyer offered you a plea deal, name Spencer as an accomplice and get a shorter sentence. If you didn't care about them you would've taken it in a heartbeat." She replied.

Alison opened her mouth to ask how she knew about the plea deal. She closed it, realising she was talking to Mona Vanderwaal.

"You would've done the same for Hanna." Alison muttered back. It wasn't an accusation or a question, more like a realisation. Being chained up in shackles opposite her worst enemy must've been just as eye-opening as it was to Mona, seeing her worst enemy in shackles, blameless.

Smiling softly, Mona nodded. "You really love her. Don't you?" She muttered back with a realisation of her own. "Who?" Alison asked. _Emily._ "Spencer."


	4. Toby

"You didn't take the plea." Toby muttered walking up to Alison's cell. Toby was on his break and since he was already at the jail, he thought he'd stop by his girlfriend's maybe-friend's/ex crush's/best friend's crush's cell. God, just thinking about it, hurt his head and made Toby feel like kind of an idiot for coming here. "You sound surprised." Replied Alison. Not with the raised eyebrow that would usually accompany the reply. It was less bitchy and more tired with a touch of defensive.

Not that Toby's surprised. When she first arrived, Toby along with everyone else thought Alison was indeed a murderer and said some pretty harsh things. But now with the knowledge of Alison being innocent, Toby felt guilty. Which he supposed was a good thing, it showed he had at least some empathy left in him.

"Force of habit." He shrugged. Pausing, he looked around before unlocking the cell and walking in. Toby preferred to have a somewhat private discussion with her, rather than one being overheard by nosy inmates. "I of all people know about that right?" She muttered. Again it wasn't bitchy, just full of self-pity and self-loathing along with guilt. "We all make our mistakes but we can't spend our whole lives been sorry." Toby replied, giving out advice on instinct.

Alison smiled softly, like she was somehow proud or maybe just happy to hear some encouraging words. Who knew with that girl. "Suffering has been stronger than all other teaching, and has taught me to understand what your heart used to be. I have been bent and broken, but - I hope - into a better shape." She recited. "Where's that from?" Toby asked picking up on the lilt she had to her voice, the same tone Spencer used to recite poetry to him. "Great Expectations." Alison replied.

Raising a surprised eyebrow, Toby smiled. He remembered Emily vaguely mentioning she'd had kissed Ali she'd after read Great Expectations to Emily. "You're the Estella to her Pip, you know. Even after all these years." he replied. Toby's not sure why he mentioned it, if Ali would even care.

But judging by the grin on her face, Toby had made the right choice. "She shouldn't." Whispered Ali in a soft voice.

And somehow it clicked. Alison was the Estella to Emily's Pip. But her feelings weren't one-sided, Ali felt the same way. She wiped a tear from her eye as she pulled Toby into an unexpected hug. "Spencer's lucky to have you." She said in a hushed tone.

 **A/N: First off, thank you so much for all the positive feedback. It's so sweet and means so much. But also, sorry this chapter was so short but decided to just make it just a quick chapter. Hope you liked it :)**


	5. Jason

His sister was back. Finally, Alison DiLaurentis was back home and out of jail. Since there was only flimsy circumstantial evidence connecting Alison to Bethany Young's murder along with the fact there was no evidence Ali even knew the dead girl, let alone killed her, the DA's case quickly fell apart.

And God, he'd never been happier to share a house with Alison DiLaurentis. Last time, he'd used the same tactics as their dad, pretending he was "busy" to avoid Alison. But this time, Jason was actually trying to be a good brother. Not just to Spencer, but to Alison too. In the past few weeks that Jason had been helping Ali (along with her guilt-ridden friends of course), he'd realised that this wasn't the same girl who disappeared without a trace on Labour Day. This wasn't the same girl who manipulated and lied, constantly.

A knock on the door interrupted Jason's inner thoughts. "Can you get that?" Ali yelled. A couple years ago, Jason would've rolled his eyes and told her to get it herself. Now, he simply put his coffee down and opened the door to two of Alison's friends(?). "Hey." Emily said with that guilty look in her eye, while Hanna grinned sincerely waving at him.

"She's upstairs." He told them, moving out the way to let the two girls through.

* * *

It was slightly awkward, sitting in on a Girl's Night but Ali had insisted he'd stayed. Apparently, they were still in that limbo of awkward silences and everyone ignoring everything that had happened over the past few years. Hanna picked _Mean Girls_ making Jason groan despite the fact that he had a secret fondness for the movie. Ali raised an eyebrow, obviously remembering days when their parents were out and the two siblings sat in the living room watching _Mean Girls, Saved By The Bell_ and Disney movies on repeat.

(She didn't say a word. Jason thinks it's one of the nicest things Ali's ever done for him.)

Emily came back with popcorn, sitting a little too close to Ali for Jason's liking. Not that he had a problem with Emily, but Alison was his _sister_. And despite their rocky start, Jason had grown quite protective of his younger sister. _Only took a fake death and an innocent girl being sent to jail,_ he scolded himself.

Shaking his head, Jason focused on the movie. It wasn't a crime, though, if he _just so happened_ to notice when Emily's hands went a little too high or when she did that cliché stretching, _oops my arm's suddenly around your shoulder_ routine. Surprisingly, Alison didn't seem to mind, even cuddling up to Emily at points. When Emily laughed at one of Regina's classic one-liners, Ali looked at her with this fondness in her eyes and a soft smile. When Emily choked on her popcorn, Ali patted her back and even kissed her cheek softly.

It was almost like... _Love_. And Jason didn't know anyone who deserved it more than his annoying, sometimes bitchy, troublesome little sister. So, as Alison looked over, Jason smiled back wordlessly.

(She smiled back, and it felt like they were finally _real_ siblings.)


	6. Hanna

Hanna's not stupid. Yeah, she knows about what people think, but really she's not as stupid as everyone would like to think. Her test results were so good the teachers thought Hanna cheated (rude much?), so yeah, she's not dumb. It's just that sometimes Hanna likes to add some humour to the darker moments, get a smile or even a laugh from the girls even on their darkest days. So when she finally re-accepted Alison DiLaurentis into her heart, Hanna was quick to notice what was going on.

For a start, she'd never noticed how expressive Ali's eyes were. If you ever wanted to know what the confusing Alison DiLaurentis was feeling, you just had to look into her eyes. Like when Emily was around, Ali's eyes would soften even if they were arguing. It was like how Spencer looked at Toby or how Mike looked at Mona. Which was weird, because Ali was stringing Emily along.

And see the thing is, Emily has this girlfriend. She's this girl who volunteers for charity, she sings Emily songs too and she's just, like, really sweet. This kind of girl that Hanna thought no one could really hate, after all she's a good person. Then came Alison, this girl introduces herself as Emily's girlfriend and now she's like, Ali's worst enemy. Hanna asked her about it once, wondering if they have some kind of weird rivalry from when Alison was Queen of Mean. Turns out Alison has no reason (unless you count someone having a "weird face that looks suspicious", which Hanna doesn't).

 _Whatever, fine, Ali's just a weirdo_ , Hanna tells herself.

Then, it happens. They're playing Truth or Dare (Hanna's idea obviously). It's just the girls with Toby, Caleb and Emily girlfriend (Aria and Fitz are on a break, good riddance).

"Truth or Dare, Ali?" Emily's girlfriend (Lexi) asks. "It's _Alison_ , to you and Truth." She replies coldly. By this point, everyone's kind of used to it so they roll their eyes. Typical Ali stuff. Well, Aria and Toby have taken to sharing a wink or a look which is super annoying but whatever. No one cares because it's just a weird Ali thing, like staring at the sky when she's trying to contain her anger. It's just a kind of weird unexplainable thing Ali does.

Thoughtfully, Lexi tilts her head to the side. "Where would you like to go?" She asked after a moment. "What the hell kind of question is that?" Snapped Ali. "Just answer the question." Spencer sighed before _yet another_ argument can ensue. "Paris." Ali huffed.

The moment moves quickly, Ali asking Truth or Dare to Aria. But Hanna remembers it. Remembers that soft look, like the one Ali gets from looking at Emily. Most importantly, she vaguely remembers Emily telling her something about postcards in a French classroom. So while everyone dares each other to take shots or asks saucy questions, Hanna thinks back to what Emily said. She doesn't know why, but suddenly, Hanna needs to know Emily's story about postcards and Paris. She's like Spencer on a mission/

 _"How long are we going away for?"_

 _"How about forever?"_

And HOLY SHIT. It suddenly makes sense. "Earth to goldfish, I repeat, earth to Goldfish Hanna. Do you copy?" Caleb says nudging her. "What?" Hanna asks dazed. "You were really out of it. Are you okay?" Lexi asks concerned. "Oh shut up." Ali snaps.

Hanna bursts out laughing. It's so OBVIOUS. Alison is loves Emily. Like love, love not like Hanna feels for Emily.


	7. Mrs Fields

"Is it alright if Ali stays here, tonight?" Emily asks in a hushed voice as the other girls remain in the living room. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Emmy?" Pam asks back putting down the plate she was washing up. "Mom, she's changed." Argued Emily.

And Pam but that wasn't the problem. The problem was, even though Emily had a new girlfriend, she was still in love with Alison. No matter how many times Emily denied it, Pam knew it was true. I mean, the girlfriend looked almost exactly like Alison. From her blonde hair, to her dimples, to her blue eyes. It was all Alison. And the last thing Pam wanted was her daughter getting hurt but Alison again, intentionally or not. But at the same time, Alison had been through quite an ordeal. Her dad running out of town, her sister being -A and her mother was still dead.

Pam might not want Emily hurt, but she was no monster either. She couldn't just turn away someone in need of her help.

"Can you send her in here?" She asked drying her hands. Emily looked a little surprised but merely nodded and walked back into the living room to fetch Alison. A minute or so later, Alison walked into the kitchen with a worried look on her face. Pam could see her hands shake from nerves, the poor thing.

Somehow, it was more vulnerable than that first dinner back had been. Maybe it was because Alison was actively trying to hide her vulnerability, instead of using it to manipulate Pam.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. I just want to talk." Smiled Pam indicating to a chair. "Is it about Emily?" Ali asked trying to sound confident, but there was a slight tremor to her voice. "Look, you must realise that it's hard for Emily to let go of the feelings she felt for you. I can see in her eyes, that she's just... Emily really cares about you and I just don't want her to get hurt." Pam replied looking at the blonde's face carefully. She looked genuinely shocked and somewhat disbelieving.

Shaking her head, Alison smiled sadly. "She hasn't felt like that for me in a long time, Mrs. Fields. But if she did, I assure you, I would try my best to never hurt her again." Promised Alison looking down at the table.

There was something about this self-pitying, perhaps delusional young woman in front of her that made Pam feel a pang in her heart. Not one of pity, but perhaps understanding. She didn't know what it was, but something told Pam she wouldn't have to worry about Emily heart being broken by the blonde in front of her. Intentionally or not.

* * *

Pam wiped her tears, _It's A Wonderful Life_ always got to her. There was something so beautiful and tragic about it. "Ugh, were you trying to turn me into a snotty mess, Spence?" Hanna sniffed, blowing her nose noisily. "It's a classic!" Argued Spencer giving her a mock glare. Chuckling lightly, Pam looked away from the arguing girls and over to Emily. Her daughter was sleeping peacefully, curled up in Alison's arms who was also asleep. Smiling softly, Pam's motherly instincts kicked in. Softly, she picked up a blanket and draped it over the two sleeping girls.

It was strange, seeing Alison so soft and unguarded. Even now, the blonde always seemed to have something on her mind. Except now Alison looked more anxious and maybe a little insecure, rather than mysterious or intriguing. There were bags under her eyes now, and she was rough around the edges. Now, Alison looked instantly like a kicked puppy when Emily showed up anywhere with Lexi.

Pam Fields was a lot of things, but above all she was a hopeless romantic hoping for a happy ending. And she couldn't think of two people more deserving of such love and happiness.


	8. Charlotte

**Kind of angst-y and dark but it just kind of happened. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

"How have you been?" Charlotte asked attempting to cut through the tension. The air felt heavy, suffocating (oh so, suffocating). They'd talked on the phone occasionally but this was the first time Alison had the guts to visit. "Better." She replied. _Better since you weren't there to torment us,_ unsaid words hanging heavy in the air. Charlotte bowed her head, fighting the urge to ask if Ali loved her.

She already knew the answer because Frankenstein never loved his monster. Never, never, never.

"And you?" Alison asked politely, out of obligation rather than curiosity. Charlotte bit down on her tongue, drawing blood to stop herself from the complaints and the begging to get her out of this hell hole. "Fine." Lied Charlotte (had there not been enough lies?). "I'm glad." Said Alison with an almost genuine yet pained smile gracing her features (so similar to her own). "Have you decided what college you're going to?" She asked breaking the awkward silence. Blue eyes (just like hers) hardened with pain.

They both glanced out the window, their similarities never seemed to end, thinking of a whole world outside full of freedom and endless possibilities. "I'd be lucky to pass High School at this point." Sighed Ali making Charlotte feel this guilt and pain. More unsaid words hung in the air, _lucky to pass after missing 3 years pretending to be dead._

"I'm sorry." Charlotte said before she could stop herself. Ali said nothing, knowing the weight of her words.

It was deafeningly silent. All Charlotte could think about were how many words were left unsaid, how many things she was apologising for. Every regret and sorrow weighed on her, crushing Charlotte with it's intensity. "Me too." She replied finally, voice thick with unshed tears. Their silence was filled with a thousand different lives running through their heads. Lives they could've led, should've led, would've led. All of it overwhelmingly heart-breaking and soul crushing like nothing Charlotte had ever known.

"That's time up." A voice said opening the door. Smiling sadly, Ali brought her into a hug, quick and fleeting. While Charlotte clung on until the last second, watching her leave through the small glass window.

The further away she walked, the more relaxed Alison became. Until, finally, she made it to Emily, eyes soft and a weight of her conscience. They hugged, clinging to each other in a way Charlotte could only dream of, could only watch trapped as they roamed free.

That was it, that was love. The kind Charlotte had once until she let it slip through her fingertips. _Let her in and don't you dare shut her out._ But all Charlotte could do was pray this wouldn't be another similarity they shared.


End file.
